


勇者尤惧之所 (the places we're afraid to go)

by JasmineH



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: 未尽之言仍余伤痛。“他甚至都没有越过Skyfall的坎，那他又怎么可能忘得了她？”





	勇者尤惧之所 (the places we're afraid to go)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the places we're afraid to go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567804) by [crownedcarl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcarl/pseuds/crownedcarl). 



> 不严格地来讲，这篇文章的前提是邦德放不下过去。Vesper之于他是一种生理上的伤害，或者就像Siken所说的那样“你是我赖以生存的热病。”他曾经爱她，现在依旧。
> 
> 译者：翻长篇翻累了，来一篇短刀休息一下。

他们睡在一起，但就这样，没有再进一步。

 

邦德和Q都有各自的公寓。他们私人、工作、还有共有时间的界限足够分明——无人越界，互不干涉。

 

Q的床更大，所以他们通常在Q的公寓过夜。这样的安排十分简单粗暴。邦德有时彻夜难眠，有时噩梦缠身。有时他会将胳膊或者腿搁在Q纤细的身上（一般来说，当Q醒来的时候邦德已经起床了，但身上余下的热度和压迫感清楚地提醒着Q晚上发生了什么），有时他们在一起共享早餐。

 

但大多数情况下，他们来去匆匆。

 

这不值得深思。他们第一次做/爱是在黑暗中，即使这样Q的眼睛也紧闭着。短暂的刺痛划过Q的身躯，他神色扭曲地咬紧牙关，锁紧嘴唇。这是他记忆最生动的东西。

 

他身上曾经有一双手，一双灼热而坚定的手，像欲/望的本身在熊熊燃烧。可是他全然忘却了。

 

\--

 

这样的关系并没有影响到他们的工作。Q仍旧是军需官，邦德仍旧是他的特工。Q有时会感到惶恐不安，他发现自己会不由自主地将邦德归为自己的所有物；这像一把钝了的刀尖在他的心口磨韧着，一道一道，直指核心。邦德在国外执行任务，敌人像是苍蝇般在他身后紧追不舍，耳边是Q发出的命令和指示，当邦德付诸行动的时候，Q的一些建议听上去更像是威胁。

 

邦德在执行任务的时候从来都不假思索，这似乎让他满足，这更像是一种忏悔、一种赎罪。

 

可这从来不是Q想要的。

 

\--

 

简单来说，他们上/床了。

 

\--

 

在一个周四的早上，Q睁开了双眼，茫然地盯着白花花的天花板。

 

他眨了眨眼睛，天花板依旧在那里。

 

Q的鼻尖缭绕着咖啡的香气，耳边是轻柔的歌声。他花了一点时间才意识到这是邦德——当然是邦德了，除了他还会有谁在自己家过夜呢。失落感对于Q来说是一种不合时宜的情绪，可他明明白白地感受到了。

 

他一声不响地从床上爬起来，仅仅穿着衬衫和内裤走到了厨房，期待着那里有些什么东西。

 

“早上好。”邦德说。

 

Q接过了他递来的咖啡。

 

\--

 

从那时起，他开始注意细节。

 

\--

 

有一次，他问邦德为什么总是失眠。

 

邦德沉思了一会儿，然后转身闭上了眼睛。

 

“曾经有个女人。”话语之后是一片寂静，他没有再多说什么。

 

Q觉得他已经能猜到这个故事的结局了。

 

莫名其妙的，他就是知道：曾经有个女人，现在她不在了。

 

\--

 

有时，邦德不会做噩梦。有时，Q甚至能在他熟睡的脸上看到笑容。

 

他从来没有提起过这回事。他没有任何资格去窥探邦德的内心。如果邦德梦回旧情人，那他无能为力，这不关他的事。

 

然而，困惑挣扎着从心底叛逃，播放着的电视节目仿佛一出哑剧，伦敦的天拉上了黑夜的幕布。脱口而出的问题让他们之间的气氛凝固了，寂然，一片寂然。Q 不能假装看不到邦德一瞬间的紧绷。

 

他知道他等不到这个问题的答案。于是他将电视切换到天气预报，让沉默为自己发声。

 

\--

 

“你最喜欢喝什么酒？”邦德询问着，给自己点了一杯苏格兰威士忌，然后耐心地等待着Q的回答。

 

Q 的手指轻敲着吧台光滑的桌面，沉思着。这是一个再简单不过的问题，但他觉得，比起邦德对他喝酒品味的评判，这个问题可能还暗藏玄机。反复斟酌之后，他道：“我要一杯维斯帕马提尼（Vesper Martini）。”

 

邦德一言不发。

 

\--

 

阅读邦德档案的想法时不时浮现在Q的脑海里。不是他的医疗记录（邦德身上的伤疤已经足够了），也不是被敲上红色加粗的“已故”好友及爱人名单，而是他的任务档案。或许它们能让他明白为什么有些事情对于邦德来说就像造成雪崩的最后一枚雪花。

 

他有时会尝试着将这些破碎的信息编织在一起。他想找到那个女人，那个让邦德即使在睡眠中也咬紧牙关的女人，那个让邦德在阳光明媚的海面上驾驶帆船时引首以望的女人。或许档案里记录的这些女人都是，Q默然地想。詹姆斯·邦德被拆得支离破碎，散落成一地碎片，埋葬已久，却从未忘记，骨化形销，却挥之不去。

 

之后，他再也没动过这些档案。

 

\--

 

“溺水，”天空阴沉潮湿到仿佛要滴下泪来。“多么可怕的一种死法。”Q评论道，“你觉得呢？”从公寓的窗户望去能俯瞰到一条河流，Q想知道临死前肺泡一点点被水灌满是怎样一番感受。他对这个话题好奇已久，它似乎病态地在他的脑海里扎了根。

 

但邦德身体的紧绷提醒他不要再提起这个问题了。

 

\--

 

Q并不是一个热爱亲吻的人。他通常抵在邦德的脖颈处，将自己的牙齿狠狠地陷入对方的皮肉，似乎这样就能将他的印记留进未知的深处。他的发丝纠缠着一只手，汗水一路划向他们身体连接的地方，指甲破入肌肤。

 

他撕咬地更凶狠了，他们操/得也更深了。内心的渴望像一块永不消退的瘀伤，邦德的眼神告诉Q他不在这里，他从来都不在这里——这样的眼神让Q与邦德纠缠的四肢止不住地颤抖。

 

他伤害了他。这份性/爱无疑是两厢情愿的，但他的的确确伤害了邦德。他不会说自己都在对方身上做了什么。也许他重创了那些旧伤口，但邦德却表现得像剥离了感情和感知。埋藏深处的东西也是组成外在表现的东西——悔恨化为决心，内疚化为粗心，魅力如旧，邦德如旧。

 

他没有留下来过夜，Q从未对此感到惊讶。

 

\--

 

他们睡在一张床上，却像生活在两个截然不同的星球。思绪之间的千里之远被压缩成身体之间的近在咫尺。Q的眼睛已经完全适应了黑暗，而邦德的却牢牢紧闭。

 

Q想说些什么，声音柔和却带着强硬和谴责。可能他会说「你从来没让我进入过你的内心」，或者其他什么悲伤的话语来让内疚使得邦德开口。

 

他意识到邦德将自己的秘密藏在一个深到无法触碰的地方。时间没有治愈他心灵的创伤，只任由它们慢慢腐烂。

 

他最后说道：“你这次要离开多久？”邦德又有了新的任务，这是最安全也是最简单的话题了。

 

\--

 

邦德永远不会安然无恙地回来。任务成功顺利只代表他身上没有明显的擦伤和肉伤，不代表他没有瘀伤和割伤，肩膀上没有被子弹或者刀子撕裂的吻痕 。他在黑山呆了三天，回来时手指断了，嘴唇裂了，鼻子旁结满了血痂，头发缠在一起，将笼罩着他的永远割不的网。

 

他在军情六处冲了个澡，回到自己的公寓，那里除了一瓶（或者几瓶）威士忌什么都没有。

 

如果Q能再勇敢一些，他一定会下决心陪伴邦德的。

 

\--

 

他很好奇，他当然好奇了。他的好奇心占据了他的整个大脑：到底是什么文件能够隐秘到M明确告诉Q她是唯一一个可以访问的人？

 

阴谋，迷恋，忧虑。他拥有着接触它们的一切机会。他的眼睛因为长时间紧盯屏幕而干涩发疼，手指轻轻一敲就能告诉他一切。

 

邦德在他身后，衣料相互摩擦发出沙沙声，身上特制的西装掩饰不了他的疲惫。Q正忙碌于另一个文件。

 

\--

 

他们之间不再只是单纯的性/关/系了。

 

\--

 

“你认为有人会故意做这种事吗？”Q问道，心不在焉地用手指将窗户上的水珠连城一条线。邦德连一个眼神都没有给他，只是将头从沙发后背上探出。

 

“我是说——有时候人们变得孤独，是不是因为他们执着于已然消散的东西？你不觉得这跟受虐狂没什么两样吗？攥紧一份记忆不放，奢望它远过任何真实的东西。你认为有些人拒绝别人的关心，是因为他们觉得自己只配得上空虚与孤独吗？”

 

他的心跳声整耳欲聋。这是一份被好奇蒙蔽了理智的打探，一份由谎言包裹的天真。

 

“我不知道。”邦德回答说。

 

\--

 

“她是谁？”Q终于按耐不住了。

 

邦德用冰冷的沉寂回答了这个问题。

 

“她有深色的头发吗？”Q继续问道，手指紧紧地镶在杯子上。

 

邦德并没有完全倒下，但空气好像从他的身上抽干了，他的身体留下了一个炙热的外壳，内里除了燃烧的火焰别无他物。

 

“只是一个女人，”邦德说，“这无关紧要。她死了。”

 

那她是唯一的吗？Q情不自禁地想到，把这个问题留了给自己。

 

\--

 

过了一会儿，Q停止了发问。邦德的灵魂是否被别人带走了并不重要，Q拥有他的身体——那是他能亲手触摸、确认虚实的东西。

 

他从不是一个感情用事的人。

 

\--

 

最后，Q在军情六处的淋浴房里找到了邦德。花洒已经关上了，邦德的衣服顺着水流紧贴在他的身上。他的手上沾满了血，依然温热的血。

 

现在不是犹豫的时候。Q走向邦德，脚步声在瓷砖上回响。

 

他轻柔地抓住邦德的手腕，看着他的面庞，眼神里不带一丝指责。

 

“你在发抖。”Q说。细微的震颤沿着邦德的手臂向下移动着，直到他们肌肤相亲之处。这让Q也颤抖了起来。

 

“你没事吧？”他问了个傻透了的问题，“这是血吗？”

 

邦德有些急躁地点了点头。他盯着Q，目光幽深，让Q在害怕的同时又被深深迷住了。

 

（他认为这可能与某个女人有关，但他决定不理会这个想法。这不关他的事。）

 

血液斑驳地滴落在地板上。邦德仍然颤抖着，Q将自己的手指插入邦德的指间，十指相握。现在鲜血沾满了两个人的手。

 

“没事了。”他喃喃地说，轻轻将嘴唇贴在邦德的手腕上，舌头划过被血污覆盖的皮肤，尝起来像是锈了的铜。颤抖加剧，然后缓慢地停息了。

 

几分钟过去了，Q就那样在寒冷的黑暗中品尝着某个死去的女人的血。当他再次抬起头来时，眼神中带着一丝决绝。

 

“看见了吗？”黑暗是一种安慰。“血迹已经不在了。”


End file.
